


Tout est une question de persuasion.

by RedRain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRain/pseuds/RedRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS Ziam : Zayn est docile, Liam moins. Et si au lit les rôles s'inversaient ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout est une question de persuasion.

« Allez s’il te plait accompagne moi Liam », demande Zayn suppliant.

Zayn et Liam sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours, c’est-à-dire depuis le collège. Zayn est maintenant en troisième année à la fac de droit, alors que Liam est à la fac de lettres.  
Zayn est quelqu’un de timide et Liam adore ce trait de caractère, il en joue parfois, comme maintenant. Tous deux allongés sur le lit double du métis, la conversation tourne en rond depuis un moment.

« S’il te plait, je ne veux pas y aller seul », continue le métis.

Zayn déteste sortir seul. Même pour acheter du pain, il a besoin que quelqu’un l’accompagne.

« J’ai la flemme Zayn » lui répond Liam, allongé sur le lit de son ami.  
« Mais tu vas t’amuser ! T’aimes bien sortir. En plus il y aura Isabelle ! »

Isabelle est une jolie blonde qui est dans les mêmes cours que Zayn. Il l’a rencontré lors d’une précédente soirée. Certes, la petite blonde est mignonne, mais elle n’intéresse pas Liam plus que ça. Le jeune homme se garde bien de le dire à son ami.

Voyant que son compère n’est toujours pas réceptif, Zayn continue les supplications. Ce que le jeune métis ne sait pas, c’est que Liam est tout à fait d’accord pour l’accompagner, mais il profite de la situation.

« Je viens si … »  
« Du chantage ? », le coupe Zayn, en fronçant les sourcils.

Liam sourit. Le chantage fait partie intégrante de leur relation. C’est peut-être malsain, mais ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux. Liam en joue plus souvent que son ami, il sait comment avoir ce qu’il veut.

« D’accord, je ne viens pas alors », répond Liam.  
« Pfff. Ok, je t’écoute», cède Zayn.  
« Ce soir en rentrant on dort dans le même lit ».  
« Oh non, tu sais que je n’aime pas dormir avec quelqu’un ! »  
« Je n’avais même pas fini ». Zayn fronce les sourcils, et Liam reprend « On dort ensemble en boxer ».

Zayn ne put s’empêcher de rire. Liam a toujours des idées farfelues, il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps.

« Tu es sérieux ? »  
« Totalement », répond Liam, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

Zayn déteste ce sourire. Liam est trop sûr de lui. Il ne doute jamais, il ose tout. Ce qui était l’exact opposé de Zayn. Lui, il réfléchit avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose. Il se pose mille et une questions. Liam ne se pose pas tant de questions, quand il a envie de quelque chose, il le demande ou il le fait.

« Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? », demande quand même le beau métis.  
« Et pourquoi pas ? », rétorque Liam du tac ou tac, son fameux sourire toujours présent.  
« Non, je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Liam arque un sourcil. D’habitude, Zayn ne pose pas de question, il lui fait faire à peu près tout ce qu’il veut. Il se reprend facilement. Zayn, ne se doute pas que Liam veut voir son ami à moitié nu. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, l’étudiant en littérature n’a jamais vu son ami ainsi. Zayn, est quelqu’un de très pudique, à chaque fois qu’il doit se changer, il s’enferme dans la salle de bain. Au lycée, il ne se changeait pas avec tout le monde dans les vestiaires, il arrivait déjà avec sa tenue de sport et l’a gardé toute la journée. Et Liam meurt d’envie de voir le corps de son ami. Il sait que ce n’est pas « normal », mais il en a envie, alors pourquoi ne pas le demander ?

De plus, à l’inverse de son meilleur ami, Liam adore dormir avec Zayn. Il aime sentir la chaleur de son corps pendant la nuit. Ils ne se collent jamais l’un à l’autre. Non, ça aurait été trop pour Zayn. Il a besoin de son espace pour dormir. Mais ça rassure Liam, quand Zayn dort paisiblement à côté de lui.

Alors pourquoi il veut dormir en boxer avec son ami ? La réponse est évidente, mais Zayn est trop naïf.

« Il faudra bien que quelqu’un te voit un jour en sous-vêtement Zayn », répond calmement Liam.  
« Elena m’a déjà vu avec moins qu’un sous-vêtement ! », s’énerve l’étudiant en droit.

Elena avait été la petite-amie de Zayn, pendant ses deux premières années à la faculté de droit. Liam, lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises s’ils avaient couché ensemble. Mais Zayn n’avait jamais voulu répondre. « Ca ne te regarde pas ! » lui répondait-il. Leur histoire s’était terminée pour des raisons obscures, Zayn n’avait pas voulu en parler.

« Ah nous y voilà enfin », dit Liam en souriant.

Zayn rougit, ce qui était plutôt difficile à voir avec ton teint basané, mais Liam le vit.

« Donc on peut en parler maintenant ? », demande Liam.  
« On en parle après, si tu m’accompagnes à la soirée », répond Zayn. Cette fois-ci c’est lui qui sourit.  
« Oh, maintenant c’est le petit Zayn, qui utilise le chantage », dit Liam, amusé par la situation. « Mais pour en parler, il faut qu’on soit ensemble après la soirée. Donc le plus simple c’est que je dorme avec toi, non ? », questionne le châtain fier de lui.

Zayn blêmit. Il a voulu jouer, mais il a oublié que jouer contre Liam, c’est accepter de perdre à tous les coups.

« Donc, on dort ensemble », Liam laisse quelque seconde silence pour que son discours soit plus retentissant « en boxer », ajoute t-il, et le sourire en coin refait son appariation. « Et en plus, on parlera de toi et Elena », conclu t-il plus fier de lui que jamais.  
« Non, non, non. Ce n’est pas juste ! »  
« Peut-être, mais tu veux que je vienne à cette soirée non ? » Zayn acquiesce, « Alors qu’es-tu prêt à faire pour que je t’accompagne ? C’est le système de l’offre et la demande mon ami ».  
« Très bien j’accepte, à une condition. »  
« Oui ? »  
« Ce soir je bois et c’est toi qui conduit », expliqua le métis.  
« Oh non ! Et comment je m’amuse moi ? »  
« C’est le système de l’offre et la demande mon ami. Qu’es-tu prêt à faire pour avoir ce que tu veux Liam ? »

Zayn se moque royalement de Liam. Il le sait pertinemment, mais les prix en jeu intéressent trop l’étudiant en littérature, pour qu’il refuse cette petite condition. Il sait que Zayn ne changera pas d’avis maintenant. Il a déjà obtenu plus qu’il n’espérait, il ne va pas tenter le diable.

« Parfait, je ne bois pas et tu pourras t’amuser », accepte Liam.

Ils arrivent à la soirée vers 23 heures. Zayn est beau, comme à son habitude selon Liam. Il porte un jean slim noir, accompagné d’un t-shirt avec une fille aux formes avantageuses à moitié nu dessus. Liam ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer l’ironie de la situation. Il préfère largement celui qui porte le t-shirt, que la belle fille qui pose fièrement dessus. N’oubliant pas son côté rockeur, Zayn porte des Doc Marteens également noires. Pour agrémenter son look sombre, il porte un perfecto noir.  
Liam quant à lui porte un jean clair beaucoup moins moulant que celui de son ami. Il a opté pour un marcel blanc, qui fait parfaitement ressortir ses abdominaux biens dessinés. Par dessus, une jolie chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs, complète son look. A ses pieds, il a mis ses chaussures favorites, des bonnes vieilles Timberland couleur caramel.

Au grand étonnement de Liam, son meilleur ami connait pas mal de personnes. Il salue un bon nombre de jolies filles. Certaines sont particulièrement ravies de le voir, mais il ne s’en rend pas compte. Zayn est définitivement trop naïf, et il ne se rend pas compte de son charme naturel et de l’effet qu’il fait. Liam sourit en l’observant faire. Mais il perd rapidement son sourire, quand un beau jeune homme est plus que tactile avec son ami. Zayn n’est pas gay, donc Liam n’a pas de raison d’être jaloux. Mais il n’aime pas voir un autre homme que lui, aussi proche du beau métis.

L’homme qui semble être réceptif aux charmes de Zayn, est de taille moyenne. Il a des cheveux châtains en pétard, et des yeux d’un bleu profond. Ce serait mentir de dire que cet homme n’est pas attirant. Et le pire de tout, il a un sourire à tomber.

« Hey, tu me présentes », dit Liam, en arrivant vers les deux jeunes hommes.  
« Liam, voici Louis. Il est avec moi en cours. Louis, voici Liam, mon meilleur ami », répond Zayn tout sourire. Louis donc, a son bras autour des épaules de son Zayn, et ça ne lui plait pas du tout.  
« Ah le fameux Liam ! Zayn parle de toi à longueur de journée », s’extasie Louis.  
« Oh, on parle de moi à longueur de journée alors ? », demande amusé Liam, en lançant un regard en coin à Zayn.

Il voit son ami rougir pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il commence à sérieusement apprécier cette rougeur sur les joues du basané.

« Non il exagère, pas à longueur de journée », intervient Zayn, souriant timidement.  
« Ah si je t’assure : « Liam il fait ça », « Avec Liam on va aller là ce week-end », « Liam adore ce film ». Et j’en passe », dit Louis tout sourire.

Peut-être que ce Louis n’était pas si désagréable après tout. A part son foutu bras toujours posé sur les épaules de Zayn.

Liam sait pertinemment que Zayn parle de lui en tant que meilleur ami, et rien d’autre. Mais c’est marrant de le taquiner un peu. Zayn est au courant de la bisexualité de son ami, et il s’y est fait. Il a très bien accepté la nouvelle même. Son comportement n’a pas changé envers lui. Et pour ça, Liam lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant.  
Zayn est toujours très pudique. Liam sait que son ami sera toujours là pour lui, et qu’il l’aime, mais il ne lui a jamais dit. Il évite le plus possible les gestes d’affection. Les câlins ce n’est pas pour lui. Liam s’en accommode la plupart du temps. Cependant, parfois il lui arrive de franchir les limites que Zayn lui impose. Parfois il saute sur son ami, et enferme le corps mince du bel éphèbe dans ses bras musclés. Zayn grogne toujours quand son ami fait ça, il essaye de se défaire de l’étreinte, mais c’est peine perdue, il n’est pas aussi fort que Liam.

Voir ce bras autour des épaules de Zayn, le rend fou. Pourquoi ce Louis a le droit d’approcher Zayn, et pas lui ?

« Bref. Ce n’est absolument pas pertinent. Changeons de sujet », décide Zayn. Il se dégage enfin du bras de Louis. Finalement, il n’aime toujours pas les contacts. Liam retrouve sa bonne humeur.  
« Tu veux un verre Liam ? » demande gentiment l’apollon aux yeux bleus.

Un sourire sadique commence à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Zayn.

« Non il ne boit pas ce soir, c’est lui qui me raccompagne en voiture », déclare fièrement le beau brun.  
« Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! Moi je rentre à pied du coup », dit Louis.  
« On pourra te raccompagner si tu veux », propose Zayn.

Liam croit qu’il va tuer son meilleur ami sur le coup. Mais quel idiot ! Raccompagner ce bellâtre ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
Louis se rend compte rapidement du changement d’humeur de Liam. Il sourit et décline la proposition. Comment Zayn ne peut pas se rendre compte de l’intérêt que lui porte son « meilleur ami » ?

« Mais si ! Je suis sûre que ça ne dérange pas. N’est-ce pas Li’ ? », persiste Zayn.  
« Mais non pas du tout. On te raccompagnera ! » dit Liam, cachant avec brio son mécontentement.  
« Vraiment je ne veux pas déran… »  
« Mais non tu ne déranges pas, c’est réglé », coupe rapidement le brun.

La soirée continue tranquillement. Zayn comme promis s’amuse. Liam n’a pas le souvenir de l’avoir déjà vu autant ivre. Pourtant Zayn n’a pas bu tant que cela, mais apparemment il n’est pas très résistant à l’alcool.  
Zayn danse avec la fameuse Isabelle. Alors qu’il s’est servi de sa présence pour faire venir Liam, la jeune fille semble plutôt être intéressée par le basané. Il sourit face à ce spectacle. Le châtain n’est jamais jaloux quand Zayn se rapproche des filles. Zayn aime les filles et non les garçons, cela est indéniable. Le métis a bien le droit de s’amuser, et son ami le sait. Mais il n’aime pas quand un homme s’approche trop prêt de lui, parce qu’il lui appartient. Il est le seul garçon à pouvoir être proche de lui.  
Etonnement, Louis reste à ses côtés toute la soirée. Il enchaîne les verres. Liam le voit plus joyeux d’heure en heure. Finalement il n’est pas si méchant que cela. Il est même plutôt sympathique, et carrément sexy. Il a l’air d’un enfant innocent, chose qu’il n’est pas du tout d’après les histoires qu’il a raconté à Liam.  
L’étudiant en littérature, discute avec le beau Louis, tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil son ami qui danse. Isabelle a disparu, et une jolie rousse a pris sa place. Mais Zayn a l’air tout aussi content, la perte d’Isabelle ne semble pas l’affecter.  
Il n’écoute pas tout ce que lui raconte son voisin, mais quelque chose retint son attention.

« Du coup à 23 ans je me retrouve en 3ème année de droit alors que je devrais être en master » dit Louis, en buvant une gorgée de son verre.  
« Tu as 23 ans ? » s’étonne Liam.  
« Oui je sais, je fais plus jeune » rigole Louis.  
« Tu ressembles à un bébé ! »  
« Je ne suis pas un bébé oh ! » contre le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Louis a droit au sourire en coin de Liam en guise de réponse.

« Je comprends pourquoi Zayn t’apprécie autant. Il parle sans arrêt de toi », dit Louis en changeant de sujet.  
« C’est gentil. Je l’apprécie aussi beaucoup. Et que dit-il sur moi ? Des choses sympa j’espère ? »  
« Oh il fait ton éloge. Il dit que vous êtes très proches, que tu as toujours été là pour lui. Un jour il m’a même dit que tu serais toujours l’homme de sa vie », dit l’étudiant en droit.

L’alcool est beaucoup trop présent dans son organisme, et les mots sortent tout seul de sa bouche. Il n’a plus aucun filtre. Il se rappelle vaguement que Zayn lui a dit de ne jamais répéter ça, mais à cet instant il s’en fiche pas mal.

« L’homme de sa vie ? », répète Liam, hébété.  
« Ouiiii ! J’ai trouvé ça tellement mignon. J’aimerais avoir un meilleur ami comme ça ».

Liam sourit. Il est certain qu’il se servira de ce qu’il vient d’apprendre pour embêter son ami dans l’avenir.

« Tu es bi non ? » demande soudainement le camarade de Zayn, les joues rosies par l’alcool.  
« Comment tu le sais ? Ca se voit ? », demande Liam, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Non tu es très masculin, très viril. J’aime bien. », Louis s’aperçoit de ce qu’il vient de dire et baisse les yeux immédiatement. Il relève doucement la tête, et il se retrouve face au large sourire du beau châtain.  
« Je suppose que tu es intéressé par les garçons aussi ? » le taquine gentiment Liam.  
« C’est Zayn qui me l’a dit », répond Louis à la question précédente.  
« Tu es intéressé par les garçons alors ? » renchérit Liam, car le jeune étudiant en droit n’a toujours pas répondu à sa question.  
« Tu as quel âge toi du coup ? »

Louis essaye tant bien que mal de se sortir de cette situation gênante. En vain, quand Liam voulait quelque chose, il l’obtenait.  
Louis fut sauvé non par le gong, mais par l’arrivée de Zayn. Le brun, enroule son bras autour des épaules de Liam, ce qui est un peu ridicule, car il est plus petit que son ami. A cet instant Liam se dit que Zayn devrait plus souvent boire si cela le fait devenir tactile.

« On rentre ? J’en peux plus ! Elles m’ont épuisé ! », s’exclame le basané à bout de souffle à force d’avoir dansé.  
« Tu m’étonnes. Tu as secoué ton gros popotin toute la soirée », lui dit Liam en souriant.  
« Arrête, je sais que tu aimes mes fesses », répond Zayn, en faisant un clin d’œil à son ami. Tout aussi surprenant, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Décidément, Liam aime le Zayn ivre.

Comme promis, Liam prend le volant. Dès que la voiture fut ouverte, Zayn s’étale sur la banquette arrière. Louis n’a pas d’autre choix que de s’installer à l’avant.

« Désolé les gars mais j’ai besoin d’espace » dit Zayn en s’affalant sur la banquette.

Zayn somnole dès que la voiture démarre.

« Il dort je crois », constate Louis en regardant le beau métis.  
« Il ne tient pas l’alcool le petit », rigole Liam.

Il suit les indications que lui donne le GPS après que Louis lui ait donné son adresse. Heureusement il n’habite pas très loin de chez Zayn, il n’aura pas besoin de faire de détour.

« Tu as quelqu’un Liam ? », demande Louis de but en blanc.  
« Non pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations sérieuses. Enfin ma seule relation sérieuse est celle avec Zayn dirons nous », répond Liam en souriant.

En y pensant, c’est vrai que sa relation avec Zayn ressemble parfois à celle d’un vieux couple. Il n’est jamais resté longtemps avec ses anciennes copines ou copains. Il se lassait toujours. Au bout d’un moment ils devenaient collants, ils en demandaient toujours plus. Il ne pouvait plus voir Zayn autant qu’il le voulait, parce qu’il devait passer la soirée avec sa copine ou son copain. Il aimait aller rendre visite au basané quand ça lui chantait. Il n’avait pas besoin de le prévoir, il se pointait chez lui et Zayn l’accueillait la plupart du temps à bras ouverts.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Zayn aurait parfois préféré que son ami le prévienne. Liam ne fait pas attention à l’heure, il vient quand il s’ennuie ou quand il a tout simplement envie de voir son meilleur ami. Que ce soit l’heure de manger, que ce soit un soir tard en semaine, ou au petit matin le week-end, il s’en fiche pas mal. Il a envie de venir, alors il vient. Zayn lui a bien fait quelques remarques, mais Liam arrive toujours à se faire pardonner, en préparant le petit-déjeuner ou en lui faisant couler un bon bain chaud avec plein de mousse comme Zayn les aime.

Ils se connaissent depuis des années, pourtant Liam ne s’est jamais lassé de son beau basané, au contraire de toutes ses autres relations, qu’elles soient amoureuses ou amicales. Liam ne garde pas ses amis très longtemps. Il a plein de connaissances, mais des vrais amis non. Mais comme il a Zayn, cela lui suffit amplement. Oui, Zayn est définitivement sa relation sérieuse.

Liam se rend compte qu’il s’est perdu dans ses pensées, alors il relance la conversation, il est un minimum poli quand même. Il ne va pas lui retourner la question, parce qu’il ne veut pas que Louis se fasse de fausses idées. Certes, il est mignon, mais il n’a aucune envie de se mettre avec quelqu’un en ce moment.

« Tu connais Zayn depuis longtemps ? »  
« Depuis le début de l’année. J’étais en France avant d’atterrir ici à Londres », lui répond Louis.  
« Oh la France ? Zayn adore ce pays. Il m’en parle tout le temps »  
« Oui mais il préfère les Etats-Unis. La Californie plus précisément », dit Louis, en lançant un regard en coin à Liam.

Liam ne peut s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en souriant. Il a bien compris la remarque de l’étudiant en droit. Liam est originaire de la Californie. Il y a vécu jusqu’à son arrivée à Londres, au collège. Il y retourne tous les étés pour voir sa famille. Zayn parle souvent de la France. Il est fasciné par ce pays. Certes il pose parfois des questions sur la Californie à Liam, mais il en parle beaucoup moins que la France. Liam, lui a toutefois promis de l’emmener un jour avec lui en Californie.  
Louis, insinue donc que Zayn préfère Liam, à lui. Ce qui est un peu ridicule comme remarque, parce que Liam n’a pas l’impression que Zayn s’intéresse à l’un ou à l’autre. Il a plutôt des vues sur les belles blondinettes, brunettes ou rouquines.

Liam s’arrête devant un immeuble au style victorien. Le cher Louis était apparemment quelqu’un de fortuné, vivant des les beaux quartiers de la ville.

« Monsieur est arrivé à destination », s’exclame Liam.  
« Merci de m’avoir raccompagné, c’est gentil de ta part ».  
« Il n’y a pas de qu.. »

Mais Liam n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Louis se jette littéralement sur lui. Il prend sa bouche d’assaut, et l’embrasse vigoureusement. Ce n’est pas désagréable d’être embrassé par un si beau garçon.

« Je crois que tu as ta réponse », dit Louis en se dégageant des lèvres de Liam.

Puis sans plus de ménagement, Louis fait un sourire charmeur à Liam et quitte la voiture. Zayn, qui s’est réveillé dès l’arrêt de la voiture, a assisté à toute la scène. Mais ça Liam ne le sait pas et il reprend la route sans plus tarder, sans un regard pour son meilleur ami qui est un peu perturbé par ce qu’il vient de voir. Il n’a même pas remarqué que ces deux se tournaient autour pendant la soirée.

« On est arrivé la marmotte », chantonne Liam en se garant.

Zayn est toujours quelque peu choqué par les événements précédents et ne réagit pas quand son ami lui parle. Liam, croyant que le basané dort encore profondément, le prend dans ses bras et le porte jusqu’à l’appartement.  
Il ouvre la porte avec difficulté. Porter un mec, tout en essayant d’attraper les clefs dans la poche du blouson de ce celui-ci n’est pas chose facile.  
Finalement, il y arrive. Zayn qui trouve que le manège avait assez duré ouvre enfin les yeux, et se débat pour s’extirper des bras de Liam.

« Ah enfin la belle au bois dormant refait surface »  
« Aha très drôle Payne »  
« Tu m’appelles Payne quand tu es énervé, mais tu sais quoi ça ne marchera pas bébé. Même si tu fais ta tête de mule on aura la conversation que tu m’a promis ».

Liam a totalement raison, Zayn ne veut pas avoir cette conversation. Il est tard, il est fatigué, et il vient pour la première fois de voir son meilleur ami embrasser un garçon. Il sait que Liam est bisexuel, mais jusqu’à ce jour il ne l’avait vu qu’embrasser des filles. Alors oui, cette image de Liam et Louis s’embrassant le travaille.  
Il a sans trop d’espoir espéré que s’il commençait une dispute Liam laisserait tomber la discussion. Mais il n’est pas si naïf que ça, quand son ami veut quelque chose il l’obtient, surtout quand il veut quelque chose de la part de Zayn.

« Très bien, je vais me doucher et on fait ça après » dit le métis non sans laisser un regard haineux à Liam.

Pour seule réponse, Zayn a droit à un magnifique sourire en coin. A cet instant précis il le déteste.  
Zayn prend rapidement sa douche, et se met en pyjama, ce qui consiste en un survêtement ample noir et un t-shirt blanc tout simple. Quand il sort de la douche, il a droit à une épique réplique de la part de son cher ami :

« Tu sais ce n’était pas la peine de te couvrir autant, tu n’en auras pas besoin cette nuit. Mais je me ferai un plaisir de t’enlever tous ces vêtements superflus ».

Il l’aurait sans doute étripé si Liam ne lui avait pas préparé un thé. Il lève les yeux au ciel, et s’installe sur la table de la cuisine pour siroter son breuvage en attendant que Liam ait fini de se laver à son tour.  
Quand il sort de la salle de bain, Liam s’est beaucoup moins encombré de vêtements inutiles, il ne porte qu’un bas de pyjama souple pour couvrir ses jambes en cette nuit de décembre. Mais rien ne couvre son torse.

« Tu viens, on va dans la chambre », dit Liam.

Zayn opine du chef. Il a perdu toute assurance. Il déteste quand Liam a cet effet sur lui. Ils se connaissent depuis bien longtemps, pourtant Zayn est parfois troublé par son ami.

Ils se tiennent tous les deux au milieu de la chambre, face à face.

« Je le fais ou tu le fais ? » demande le châtain. Zayn hausse un sourcil en guise d’incompréhension. « Tes vêtements ? », précise Liam.  
« Oh. On peut les enlever après qu’on ait parlé ? », tente t-il timidement.  
« Non ».  
« S’il te plaît ? »  
« Non. Je veux te voir. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? » s’énerve le brun tout à coup.  
« Parce que j’ai envie de voir ton corps Zayn », répond simplement Liam, comme si c’était tout à fait normal de dire ça à son meilleur ami.  
« Mais il est nul mon corps », souffle le basané.  
« Nul ? Mais tu dis n’importe quoi. Et pourquoi une fille que tu connais depuis moins longtemps que moi a pu te voir et pas moi ? »  
« Parce qu’il n’y avait pas de comparaison ».  
« De comparaison ? »  
« Mais regarde toi, tu as un corps parfait. J’aurais l’air ridicule à côté de toi ! Avec une fille on ne peut pas comparer, on a des corps différents ».

Liam trouve l’explication hasardeuse. Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait même pas que son ami se comparait à lui. Il voit bien que Zayn est gêné, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire quand il lui a avoué qu’il avait un corps parfait.

« Mon corps parfait alors ? » le taquine Liam. L’humour est encore la plus simple façon de faire face à la situation.

Zayn rougit. Liam profite de son inattention pour s’approcher de lui.

« Alors je le fais ou tu le fais ? »  
« Tu préfères quoi ? » demande Zayn, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Liam s’aperçoit que Zayn est encore un peu sous l’influence de l’alcool, autrement il est évident qu’il n’aurait jamais osé poser ce genre de question.

« Je préfère te déshabiller » répond Liam.

Alors c’est ce qu’il fait. Il commence par attraper le t-shirt de son ami, Zayn lève les bras pour faciliter la manœuvre. Tout doucement, Liam retire le haut. Il découvre un corps fin, mais sculpté. Le torse du brun est bronzé, des dizaines de tatouages s’éparpillent dessus. Il savait qu’il avait des tatouages, mais il était loin de se douter qu’il en avait autant. Il est agréablement surpris, parce que toute cette encre noire sur sa peau caramel lui va bien. Plus que bien même. Il est fasciné. Il parcourt des yeux le torse qu’il veut admirer depuis longtemps. Il se dit même que l’attente en valait presque la peine, tellement le spectacle est agréable.  
Il arrête sa contemplation pendant une seconde, et il remonte son regard vers le visage de Zayn. Il voit alors que son ami est rouge pivoine. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« T’es parfait. T’es vraiment idiot de cacher tout ça ».  
« C’est un compliment je crois, mais en même temps, tu me dis que je suis un idiot. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Du Liam Payne tout craché ».

Liam ne peut s’empêcher de tracer les lignes de quelques tatouages présents sur le torse du beau basané.

« On ne touche pas. Ce n’était pas prévu dans le contrat », dit Zayn, en dégageant gentiment la main de son ami.  
Liam a bien vu que son ami est mal à l’aise, quand il l’a caressé alors il ne dit rien de plus.

« On passe au pantalon maintenant », annonce Liam souriant.  
« C’est obligé ? »  
« Carrément obligé Zayn ».

Sans plus attendre, il approche ses mains du survêtement, mais avant qu’il ne le baisse, des mains se posent sur les siennes, arrêtant son geste.

« C’est étrange », dit Zayn, en regardant Liam dans les yeux.  
« Qu’est-ce qui est étrange ? »  
« Que tu me déshabilles. Personne ne m’a jamais déshabillé, à part mes parents quand j’étais petit évidemment », avoue t-il timidement.  
« Elena ne le faisait pas ? »  
« Non. Je le faisais tout seul. Je n’avais pas envie qu’elle me touche ».  
« Pourtant elle devait bien te toucher quand vous faisiez l’amour, non ? », demande gentiment le châtain.  
« J’évitais qu’elle ne me touche trop ».

Liam fronce les sourcils. Il ne sait pas trop ce que cet aveu signifie. Comment peut-on coucher avec quelqu’un sans vraiment le toucher ?  
Il se dit qu’il pourra lui poser toutes les questions qu’il veut, une fois son foutu survêtement disparu.

« Je peux ? », demande Liam, tirant légèrement sur le pantalon.

Zayn acquiesce et baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ami. Rapidement le basané se trouve en boxer. Il est gêné et Liam le sait, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de le contempler. Ses jambes sont longues et fines. Il apprécie grandement le spectacle.

« C’était si difficile que ça ? » lui demande Liam.  
« Oui », répond en rougissant l’étudiant en droit. « A toi maintenant » ajoute t-il en regardant Liam dans les yeux.  
« Oh monsieur est pressé de me voir en boxer ».

Zayn ne répond rien, et attend patiemment que Liam daigne retirer son pantalon, pour qu’ils soient tous les deux à égalité. Liam est tout sauf pudique, Zayn a donc pu profiter du corps d’apollon de Liam, plus que de raison. Il ne se l’avouera jamais à lui-même, mais il aime voir le corps de Liam.  
L’étudiant en littérature, retire enfin son pantalon. Et ils sont tous les deux en boxer dans la chambre de Zayn.

Liam monte dans le lit, et s’allonge sur le côté, sa tête posée dans la paume de sa main. Rapidement, Zayn vient le rejoindre, et s’installe en face de lui dans la même position. Leurs regards se posent un peu trop longtemps sur le corps de l’autre, ils profitent. Surtout Liam, parce qu’il n’avait jamais vu le corps de Zayn. Le châtain, brise enfin le silence.

« Alors Elena ? »  
« On va vraiment parler de ça ? » demande Zayn.  
« Oui ».  
« Que veux-tu savoir ? »  
« Tu l’as fait avec elle ? »  
« Fait quoi ? » demande Zayn, alors qu’il a très bien compris.

Liam sourit. Zayn le taquine et il aime ça.

« Tu lui as fait l’amour ? », susurre t-il. « Ou peut-être que tu l’as simplement baisé ? » ajoute Liam, pour le voir rougir, ce qui fonctionne à la perfection.  
« T’es bête Liam. On a couché ensemble c’est tout ».  
« C’était ta première fois ? », lui demande le châtain.

Zayn pouffe de rire.

« Non évidemment que ce n’était pas ma première fois ».  
« Mais c’était quand alors ? », demande à nouveau Liam, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Quand on était en seconde ».  
« Mais tu ne me l’as jamais dit ! Je pensais que t’étais vierge jusqu’à la Fac ! », s’exclame t-il.

Zayn ne répond pas, il se contente d’hausser les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit Zayn ? » lui redemande le châtain, un peu confus.  
« Parce que ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance » répond platement Zayn.  
« Evidemment que ça en avait, tu es mon meilleur ami ! »  
« Tu le sais maintenant » se contente de dire Zayn pour clore le débat.  
« Avec qui ? »  
« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? », questionne le brun en le regardant dans yeux. Liam acquiesce, alors Zayn reprend la parole. « Avec Elise ».

A cette révélation Liam en tombe des nus. Zayn a perdu sa virginité avant lui, et avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Plus rien n’a de sens. Il n’est pas jaloux, quoiqu’un peu quand il se rappelle la plastique parfaite de la jeune fille. Mais il n’avait jamais imaginé Zayn sous cet angle. Zayn un tombeur ? Oui, il était beau, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il avait toujours eu l’impression qu’il se fichait de sa beauté, qu’il ne s’en servait jamais.

« Avec Elise ? » répète bêtement Liam.  
« Oui. »  
« Tu es sorti avec elle ? »  
« Non, pas vraiment. On a juste couché ensemble quelques fois. »  
« Mais tu as couché avec combien de personnes ? »

Zayn a l’impression de participer à un interrogatoire. Liam n’arrête pas d’enchaîner les questions sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il n’a jamais dit tout ça à son meilleur ami. Il n’en a jamais ressenti le besoin. Il n’aime pas parler de sa vie sentimentale, surtout avec Liam, parce qu’il veut toujours tout savoir, dans les moindres détails et ça le gêne.

« Je ne sais pas. Pas énormément et toi ? »  
« Zayn réponds moi. Je t’ai posé la question en premier ».

Zayn sourit.

« C’est toujours un jeu pour toi, n’est-ce pas Liam ? » lui demande t-il, toujours son sourire en coin accroché à son joli visage.  
« Un jeu ? »  
« Moi. Je suis un jeu pour toi. Tu t’amuses. », lui répond t-il son regard perçant planté dans le sien.

Liam fronce les sourcils en guise d’incompréhension. Zayn, un jeu ? Certainement pas, il était tout ce qu’il avait de plus cher au monde.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire. » avoue Liam timidement.

Soudainement Zayn tend sa main et caresse doucement la joue de Liam. Ils se regardent tous les deux intensément. L’atmosphère est étrange, ils ne savent plus vraiment où ils en sont tous les deux. Ils sont aussi perdus l’un que l’autre. Mais Liam se laisse faire, il aime les caresses de son ami.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu’on soit en boxer et qu’on dorme dans le même lit ? »  
« Parce que j’aime bien dormir avec toi. Je dors mieux. »  
« Et le fait que je sois en boxer c’est mieux ? » demande Zayn, toujours son regard perçant ancré dans le celui de son ami.  
« Oui c’est mieux », répond Liam, un léger sourire commence à apparaître.  
« Pourquoi c’est mieux ? »  
« Parce que je voulais te voir ».  
« Et c’est normal ? » le questionne encore une fois le brun, en enlevant enfin sa main de la joue de son ami.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne t’avais jamais vu torse nu alors c’est normal que je veuille te voir, non ? »  
« Peut-être. » répond simplement Zayn.

Liam est encore plus perdu que d’habitude et il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être possible. Il a souvent désiré Zayn, plus que la décence lui permettait. Il n’a pas vraiment déjà tenté quelque chose avec son meilleur. Il s’est contenté de petits paris stupides, de chantages quelques peu farfelus, mais Zayn ne refusait jamais de participer à ses jeux, alors il avait continué. Il s’était dit que son meilleur ami était bien trop naïf pour comprendre la portée de ces enjeux, mais finalement c’était peut-être lui plus naïf des deux. Zayn n’avait pas vraiment tenté une approche ce soir, mais il n’avait jamais été aussi tactile, il n’avait jamais posé autant de questions. Que ressentais Zayn ? Liam l’ignorait royalement.

« Alors avec combien de personnes as-tu couché petit cachotier ? » redemande Liam.

Zayn sourit, parce que malgré tout Liam ne perdait jamais le Nord. Il avait beau essayé de le perdre, de contourner le sujet, Liam n’oublierait pas ce qu’il avait demandé. Il était tenace, une qualité qu’il haïssait autant qu’il l’adorait.

« A ton avis ? »  
« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je suis un peu perdu ce soir. Je croyais que tu n’avais eu qu’Elena », répond sincèrement Liam.  
« On compte les filles et les garçons ? » demande Zayn en souriant.

Liam est tellement surpris qu’il gobe les mouches pendant un moment. Il cligne des yeux, en essayant de revenir à lui.

« T..tu as déjà couché avec des garçons ? »

Mais Zayn ne répond pas, et il a un affreux ou magnifique, selon le point de vue, sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres.

« Tu as embrassé Louis ce soir. Et je ne sais pas si ça m’a plu ou dérangé ».

Liam ne sait plus où donner de la tête. D’habitude c’est lui qui tient les rênes. Il n’a pas l’habitude que Zayn contrôle la conversation. Il a appris trop de choses, en peu de temps. Son cerveau ne fonctionne plus convenablement, des centaines de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Et pour le moment Zayn ne répond à aucune de ses questions, il contourne habilement ses interrogations.  
Et que veut dire la dernière phrase de Zayn ? Le baiser entre Louis et lui ? Il était persuadé qu’il dormait. Pourtant il l’avait vu, et il se demandait, s’il avait aimé le voir embrasser Louis ou si cela l’avait embêté.

« Tu nous as vu ? » demande bêtement Liam, alors que la réponse est plus que claire.  
« Oui. Il est beau Louis hein ? »

Liam ne sait pas ce qu’il doit répondre. Il a l’impression que c’est une question piège. Mais il en a marre d’être le pion dans cet échange. Il veut que Zayn soit mal à l’aise et non pas le contraire. C’était à lui de poser des questions à son ami et pas l’inverse. Alors il reprend du poil de la bête. Il se racle la gorge, comme pour annoncer son retour dans l’arène.

« Oui il est beau Louis. Plus beau que moi ? », demande sournoisement Liam.

Zayn ne s’attendait pas à ce renversement de situation. Il a été surpris de contrôler l’échange pendant un moment, mais il a apprécié. Alors il n’est pas vraiment content que Liam reprenne le dessus. Il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il parle de Louis. Il se rend compte que c’est peut-être une mauvaise idée d’en parler.

« Tu n’es pas beau » répond Zayn d’une voix mal assurée.

Mais tous ses gestes affirment pourtant le contraire. Il caresse tendrement la joue de son ami. Il va même plus loin en descendant lentement sa main vers le torse de celui-ci. Il lui caresse le ventre tendrement.  
Alors que Liam appréciait ce geste, il se dégage de la caresse de son meilleur ami, pour l’embêter.

« Je croyais que l’on n’avait pas le droit de toucher. » le taquine t-il.

Zayn baisse la tête, honteux, comme un enfant pris en faute. Liam ne peut s’empêcher d’être attendri devant cette vision. Il aime quand Zayn n’est pas sûr de lui, quand il est intimidé.

« Tu auras le droit de toucher, si tu réponds honnêtement à toutes mes questions » reprend Liam.  
« Je réponds à toutes tes questions si tu acceptes de faire tout ce que je te dis de faire » renchérit Zayn, étonnement bien sûr de lui.

Liam fronce les sourcils, parce qu’il ne sait pas trop où veut en venir Zayn, mais accepte rapidement. Il ne va sans doute pas lui demander des choses bien compliquées.

« Avec combien de personnes as-tu couché ? » demande Liam.  
« Une dizaine je dirais » répond enfin Zayn, après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Installe toi à califourchon sur moi », reprend Zayn d’une voix plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée.

Sans réfléchir Liam s’exécute. Il se retrouve pour la première fois de sa vie à califourchon sur les cuisses de son meilleur ami, et c’est vraiment une position qu’il affectionne. Il regarde le basané droit dans les yeux et il s’y perd un moment.  
Tout à coup il revient à lui et se rend compte que ce n’est pas vraiment « normal » qu’il soit assis sur ses cuisses.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je sois là ? » demande timidement le châtain.  
« Tu préfères que je sois au dessus ? »

Mais Liam est trop décontenancé par la question de Zayn qu’il n’y répond même pas. Depuis quand Zayn est-il si entreprenant ?

« J’ai toujours pensé que tu étais le genre de mec à aimer être au dessus, contrôler », continue le basané, comme son ami ne répond pas.  
« Euh…oui » répond évasivement Liam, toujours sonné par la situation.  
« Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu, ni convaincant, donc ce soir c’est moi qui dirige » dit Zayn d’une voix rauque, que Liam ne lui connaît pas.

Alors que le châtain est totalement perdu, il ne sait plus où il est, qui il est, Zayn semble parfaitement maître de la situation.

« Tu continues tes questions bébé », dit Zayn, en caressant les hanches de Liam.

Liam secoue la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Zayn ne l’appelle jamais « bébé », il a toujours dit qu’il détestait les surnoms quel qui soit. Liam le surnomme souvent ainsi pour le taquiner, au fond c’est parce qu’il aime bien l’appeler comme ça aussi. Il faut donc qu’il assimile le fait qu’il est sur Zayn, qui est en boxer, qui l’appelle « bébé », qui lui parle de ses habitudes sexuelles, tout en lui caressant les hanches. C’est trop pour lui, il n’arrive plus à penser convenablement. Il a souvent imaginé ce moment, mais jamais dans ses fantasmes c’était Zayn qui faisait le premier pas et qui tirait les commandes.

« Tu as vraiment couché avec des garçons ? » demande t-il prudemment.  
« Non », répond Zayn un sourire en coin commence à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
« Oh. Pourquoi tu as dit ça alors ? »  
« Pour te rendre jaloux ».  
« Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois jaloux ? »  
« Parce que je le suis de Louis », répond Zayn, toujours son regard encré dans le sien.  
« Tu es jaloux parce que j’ai embrassé Louis, et que tu voudrais aussi l’embrasser. Ou es-tu jaloux de Louis, parce qu’il m’a embrassé et que … », il n’ose pas terminé sa question, et il sait que tout le monde a compris où il veut en venir.  
« Louis est beau certes, mais le seul garçon que j’aimerais embrasser sur cette terre se trouve assis sur mes cuisses. Si ce n’est pas de la chance ça ! »  
« T..tu veux m’embrasser ? »

Liam a vraiment l’air d’un abruti depuis quelques minutes, mais sincèrement il ne comprend pas comment il a pu en arriver là. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que Zayn soit intéressé par lui. Il est hétéro bordel. Il a pensé plus d’une fois à Zayn de manière inappropriée, mais il s’est toujours dit qu’il profiterait de Zayn en faisant ses paris stupides, et qu’il le laisserait vivre sa vie sans faire partie de la place dont il rêvait le plus. Et ce soir, Zayn lui offrait tout ce dont il avait rêvé, sur un plateau d’argent.

« Je veux faire bien plus que t’embrasser Liam » répond Zayn. Il caresse maintenant les abdos de son meilleur ami.  
« Tu ne voulais même pas que je te vois en boxer, et maintenant tu faire je ne sais quoi avec moi ? »

Liam se reprend. Ca va bien d’être l’abruti de service pendant un moment, mais maintenant c’est terminé. Zayn ne va pas lui dire quoi faire non plus. Dans toutes ses relations c’est lui qui décide et ce n’est pas parce que c’est son meilleur ami, que les choses vont changer. Liam a un trop gros égo pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais, il déchante rapidement quand tout à coup, Zayn inverse les positions. Il se retrouve allongé et Zayn sur lui.

« Ce soir Li, c’est moi qui commande j’ai dit » affirme Zayn d’une voix forte, avec les sourcils un légèrement froncé, comme s’il était un peu énervé.  
« Mais… »  
« Mais rien du tout », le coupe le basané. « Je sais que tu aimes tout contrôler, mais si tu me veux, alors ce soir tu me laisses faire ».  
« On va faire quoi au juste Zayn ? » demande gentiment Liam.

Il a compris qu’il ne faut pas énerver Zayn ce soir. Et s’il comprend bien où veut en venir son ami, alors il va faire tout ce qu’il lui dit, parce que bon Dieu, oui il veut Zayn plus que tout au monde.  
Liam pose délicatement ses mains sur les cuisses du brun, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu tenter une légère caresse, Zayn le repousse.

« Liam tu es impossible. Je ne rigole pas quand je dis que tu dois me laisser faire. Tu dois m’écouter et faire ce que je te dis sans rechigner, autrement j’arrête tout ».

A sa plus grande surprise, Liam ne prononce aucun mot, il ne pose même pas de question. Il hoche simplement la tête pour montrer qu’il a bien compris ce que vient de dire le basané.

« Mets tes mains au dessus de ta tête. Tu ne dois pas me toucher tant que je ne te l’ai pas autorisé d’accord ? »

Encore une fois, aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Liam, et il hoche la tête en signe d’approbation.

« Ca fait longtemps que j’en avais envie, mais je me suis toujours dit que tu serais trop difficile à contrôler. Avec ce que tu me racontais j’ai rapidement compris que tu aimais dominer et que tu ne te laisserais pas faire. Mais au lit c’est moi qui dirige, jamais les autres. Alors il faut que tu fasses des compromis Liam si tu me veux, parce que j’en n’en ferai aucun ».

Liam regarde intensément son meilleur ami. Son discours est encré dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Déjà Zayn a dit qu’il avait envie de lui depuis un moment, et cette révélation n’a pas de prix. Il vient d’apprendre aussi que Zayn aime dominer dans ses relations, son doux Zayn qui domine, qui l’eut cru ?

« D’accord », répond Liam.  
« Finalement tu es plutôt docile comme garçon », le taquine t-il.

Liam fronce les sourcils. Il ne faut pas trop pousser non plus, il veut bien être sympathique, mais il y a des limites. Alors que Zayn lui a interdit quelques secondes auparavant, il relève ses bras et pousse gentiment le torse de son ami pour lui signaler son mécontentement.  
Mais avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, Zayn attrape ses bras, et les cloue au dessus de sa tête, en le tenant fermement d’une poigne de fer.

« Liam, je ne rigole vraiment pas. Tu refais ça et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. Et d’après ce que je sens sous mes fesses, tu as bien envie que je reste non ? », demande autoritairement Zayn.

Liam rougit et ce n’est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. En effet, il bande et pas qu’un peu. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le pire, que Zayn sente qu’il bande à cause ou grâce à lui, ou qu’il ait l’air de totalement s’en accommoder. Liam n’ose même pas regarder le boxer de son meilleur ami pour voir s’il est dans le même état, il se contente de fixer ses deux prunelles marrons.

« Quand je pose une question, tu réponds », reprend le brun.  
« Oui je veux que tu restes », répond minablement Liam.

Il se sent honteux, parce qu’une part de lui aime bien que pour une fois ce ne soit pas lui qui ait les commandes.

« Donc tu ne me touches plus tant que je t’ai pas dit de le faire ».  
« D’accord », répond Liam, même s’il n’est pas sûr que ce soit réellement une question.

Zayn finit par lâcher les poignets de Liam, mais celui-ci les laisse au dessus de sa tête, il ne veut pas énerver encore une fois le basané.

« Est-ce que je peux poser une question avant de faire tout ce que tu veux ? » tente Liam.  
« Oui », souffle Zayn comme agacé, parce qu’il ne peut rien refuser à Liam, alors que dans toutes ses autres relations il n’a aucun scrupule à se comporter durement.  
« C’est toujours toi qui a le dessus dans tes relations ? »  
« Oui », répond fermement Zayn.  
« Et tu ne vas pas me faire mal hein ? » demande timidement le châtain.  
« Non. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Je veux juste que ça se passe comme je le décide et que tu fasses tout ce que je dis » Liam acquiesce et Zayn reprend, « Ca fait deux questions. Alors maintenant on ne parle plus monsieur Payne et on passe aux choses sérieuses ».

Zayn se lève du lit, et il intime à Liam de faire la même chose. Ils se retrouvent comme au début face à face en boxer en plein milieu de la chambre. Une chose à changer pourtant, ils se sentent tous les deux à l’étroit dans leur sous-vêtement. Liam a enfin osé poser un regard sur cette partie là, et ça l’a réconforté, parce que Zayn est dans le même état que lui.  
Liam ne sait pas quoi faire et il attend patiemment les indications de Zayn, qui le regarde intensément.

« Tu vas me sucer, d’accord ? » demande Zayn, d’une voix rauque que Liam commence à connaître maintenant.  
« D’accord » répond simplement Liam.

Pourtant il ne bouge pas. Il regarde toujours le basané dans les yeux. C’est demandé de façon assez crue, mais Liam a l’impression que c’est doux et tendre, comme ça sort de la bouche de Zayn.

« Tu l’as déjà fait ? » le questionne le brun.  
« Oui ».  
« Avec qui ? »  
« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »  
« Si je te le demande Payne », répond Zayn d’un ton dur, et étrangement Liam aime ça.  
« Harry ».

La situation est étrange, parce que d’abord ils sont sensés être meilleurs amis, et qu’ils s’apprêtent à faire des choses que les amis ne font pas. Mais surtout, c’est Zayn qui mène la danse, alors qu’il n’a aucune expérience avec les garçons.

Liam essaie de ne pas trop se poser de question et s’agenouille devant le brun. Il lève la tête et rencontre encore une fois le regard perçant de son ami. Il n’avait jamais vu Zayn sous l’effet du désir, et il se dit que ce regard lui va bien. Zayn ne lui sourit pas, il a même le visage un peu dur. Liam ne sait pas s’il doit commencer tout de suite ou attendre que Zayn le lui dise. Pour être franc, il n’aime pas vraiment être à cette place. La plupart du temps c’est lui qui profite de la fellation, il ne la donne pas. Mais pour Zayn il peut bien faire un effort. Il est même impatient d’avoir Zayn dans sa bouche, il a hâte de voir son meilleur ami se tortillait de plaisir grâce à lui.

« Tu fais ça souvent ? » demande Zayn.  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que je préfère recevoir que donner. Je n’ai pas pour habitude de m’agenouiller devant quelqu’un, bébé » répond Liam sincèrement.  
« Bébé ? » répète le basané durement.  
« Désolé », s’excuse le châtain en rougissant.

Zayn ne rajoute rien et reprend le fil de la conversation.

« Pourtant tu es agenouillé devant moi », constate Zayn, à la suite de l’aveu de son ami.  
« Oui », répond Liam toujours son regard planté dans celui de son futur amant.  
« Tu vas vraiment faire tout ce que je veux », dit Zayn avec un sourire.

Liam n’est pas certain que ce soit une question mais il hoche tout de même positivement la tête, et le sourire de Zayn s’agrandit.

Liam n’attend pas plus longtemps, il baisse le boxer de son meilleur ami. Il découvre que Zayn est dur et long. Il le prend en main, et effectue quelques vas et viens avant de le prendre en bouche.

« Oh putain ! » s’exclame Zayn, une fois que Liam a commencé ses coups de langue.

L’étudiant en littérature ne peut retenir un sourire, en entendant Zayn jurer. Il continue les vas et viens avec sa bouche tout en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Il ne veut pas perdre une miette des sensations qu’il procure au basané. Il le voit fermer les yeux parfois, tellement c’est bon. Il l’entend également gémir et il adore ce son.  
Zayn quant à lui ne sait plus où il est. Il savait que ce serait bien avec Liam, parce qu’il le veut depuis un moment, mais jamais il ne serait douté que ce serait aussi bien. Liam le regarde dans yeux sans siller depuis le début et c’est encore meilleur. Il ne peut s’empêcher de geindre, pourtant d’habitude il n’est pas du genre bruyant. Pour se soutenir, il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Liam, et le décoiffe légèrement. Il aime le voir les cheveux en pagaille, ses lèvres sur lui, cette image est si plaisante qu’il sent qu’il va bientôt jouir.

« Li, je v.. je vais… »

Liam se recule légèrement.

« Tu veux que j’avale ? » lui demande t-il.  
« Tu fais ça d’habitude ? »  
« Non », avoue le châtain.  
« Non non, je veux pas que tu fasses ça. J…Je veux éjaculer en toi » affirme timidement Zayn.  
« Non », répond durement Liam.  
« Non ? », demande Zayn perplexe.  
« Tu crois que tu vas me prendre ? »  
« Oui », répond Zayn, sûr de lui.

Liam déteste être à cette place. Il a l’impression que c’est la place du faible. Tout est question de force et de faiblesse pour Liam. Alors que Zayn pense que ce sera lui le dominant, sans même en parler pourrait le faire rire, mais ça l’énerve plutôt qu’autre chose. Zayn a toujours l’air si tendre, doux, il ne peut pas s’imaginer se faire dominer par Zayn. Toutes ces pensées se bousculent dans sa tête, pourtant il est bien à genoux devant Zayn. C’est bien le basané qui dirige les choses. Et son constat l’énerve encore plus. Alors il décide de se lever pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne vas pas me prendre Zayn ».  
« Si », réaffirme t-il sans ciller.

Zayn n’essaie même pas de discuter, il affirme cela comme si c’était une évidence et que rien ne pourrait changer les choses. Alors Liam décide d’hausser le ton.

« Non ! Je ne serais pas le passif ! »

Zayn souffle comme s’il était exaspéré par le comportement du châtain.

« Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple avec toi ».

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence, aucun d’eux ne veut craquer. Il y a un trop plein de testostérone dans la chambre. Mais Zayn décide de briser le silence il n’aime pas la tension qui règne dans la pièce.

« Tu me veux n’est-ce pas Liam ? » demande presque tendrement Zayn.

Liam prend le temps de contempler son ami. Il est nu face à lui et il le trouve magnifique. Son érection fièrement dressée et sa peau luisante de sueur le mettent en émoi. Evidement qu’il le veut, il le veut plus que tout, mais pas de cette façon là. Il voudrait tellement posséder et dompter le corps parfait de Zayn, mais apparemment il n’en aura pas le droit. Il sent déjà sa colère fléchir.

« Oui », répond Liam, dont la fureur s’est calmée.  
« Alors ça se passera comme ça. Moi en toi, et non l’inverse ».  
« Mais pourquoi ? », chouine le châtain comme un enfant.  
« Tes mignon Li », dit Zayn, tout en caressant affectueusement la joue de son ami.  
« Je ne suis pas mignon ! »  
« Si, surtout quand tu t’énerves », renchérit le basané l’air amusé.

Sans plus de préavis, Zayn prend la main de Liam pour l’emmener vers le lit, puis le pousse brusquement sur celui-ci. Le châtain se retrouve allongé, nu et offert au regard fiévreux du basané.

« Tu vas te laisser faire maintenant Liam. Je n’ai pas l’habitude qu’on discute mes choix, et qu’on me fasse languir. Alors tais toi et laisse toi faire ».  
« Mais … »  
« Chut Li. » le coupe Zayn, en lui mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Puis il fait traîner ses doigts sur le corps de Liam. Il arrive rapidement au boxer de son ami, « Si tu veux qu’on s’occupe de ça, il va falloir faire tout ce que je dis et être sage Payne », susurre Zayn, en caressant l’érection de l’étudiant en littérature.

A ce touché Liam ne peut s’empêcher de gémir, et il se déteste pour ça. Il se déteste d’être aussi faible face à cet apollon qu’est son meilleur ami. Et il se déteste encore plus quand il se voit acquiescer gentiment à la demande de Zayn. Il n’aime pas être cette position de faiblesse –nous y revoilà, mais ça l’énerve autant que ça l’excite.

« Bien, parfait », dit Zayn satisfait que tout se passe comme il le veut. « Maintenant c’est à mon tour d’apprécier le spectacle », reprend t-il en baissant le sous-vêtement de Liam.

Il admire la vue que lui offre son meilleur ami. En voyant Liam ainsi offert à lui, totalement nu maintenant, attendant patiemment la suite, il ne peut s’empêcher d’être encore plus excité qui ne l’est déjà.  
Il jette le boxer de son ami dans un coin de la chambre, et va chercher le lubrifiant ainsi qu’un préservatif, cachés sous une pile de vêtements dans sa commode.

Il revient vers le lit, et intime à Liam de remonter vers la tête du lit. Il écarte légèrement les jambes du châtain pour s’installer entre elles. Il pose le lubrifiant et le préservatif à côté d’eux.

« Tu as déjà été le passif Liam ? » demande Zayn, d’une voix rauque.  
« Oui », répond doucement t-il comme s’il avait honte.

Et Zayn comprend rapidement pourquoi Liam avait l’air contre l’idée d’être à cette place. Il sait avec qui ça a eu lieu. Liam est sorti avec un mec nommé Harry, il y a quelques années et il ne s’en est jamais vraiment remis, malgré tout ce qu’il a pu dire. Harry était un peu plus âgé que son meilleur ami et il n’a pas était tendre avec celui-ci. Il s’agissait des premières expériences charnelles de Liam, et elles ont été rudes. Harry était un homme de caractère et pas spécialement doux. Il n’était pas méchant avec Liam dans la vie, mais dès qu’ils se retrouvaient au lit, Harry devenait dominant. Depuis, Liam n’a jamais voulu reprendre la place la place de soumis, comme s’il avait été traumatisé.  
Zayn ne connaissait pas tous les détails, car Liam ne s’était pas épancher sur la question, mais il en savait assez pour savoir, que son meilleur ami faisait un gros effort ce soir, et il devrait peut-être lui en être un peu plus reconnaissant.

Il sourit tendrement à Liam, pour le rassurer.

« Ce sera différent Li, ce sera mieux. Ca va te plaire »

Ils se comprirent à demi mots. Liam faisait confiance à Zayn, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Comment tu sais que ça va me plaire ? Tu as déjà été à ma place ? », demande Liam, pour d’étendre l’atmosphère.  
« Euh … non, mais … »

Zayn ne termine pas sa phrase, alors Liam le relance.

« Non, mais ? Qu’as tu fais Zayn Malik ? », le taquine l’étudiant en littérature.  
« Je me suis renseigné avant quand même » répond rapidement Zayn, en évitant le regard de son ami.  
« Renseigné ? C’est-à-dire ? »  
« J’ai peut-être regardé des vidéos », avoue honteusement le basané.

Et Liam ne peut pas s’empêcher d’exploser de rire.

« Zayn Malik qui regarde du porno gay, on aura tout vu ! » dit Liam, toujours hilare.  
« Roh ça va, il fallait bien que j’apprenne ! »  
« Mais je peux t’apprendre tout ce que tu veux mon cher Zayn », dit Liam d’une voix sensuelle.  
« Bref. Tais toi Li, tu feras moins le malin quand tu crieras mon prénom », rétorque Zayn.  
« Ouais tu peux toujours courir », répond le châtain avec un sourire en coin.

Zayn ne se laisse pas démonter par le commentaire sarcastique de son meilleur ami et commence les choses sérieuses. Il caresse tendrement le torse de Liam, celui-ci le transperce du regard. Il l’entend même respirer bruyamment. Avec de simples caresses il arrive à exciter Liam, alors il se dit qu’il n’aura pas de mal à le faire crier son prénom.

Zayn a l’impression de rêver, il attend ça depuis tellement longtemps. Il se demande comment Liam ne l’a pas remarqué.  
Liam attend patiemment. Il ne bouge pas. A le voir comme ça, on dirait qu’il est sage et qu’il écoute toujours ce qu’on dit. Pourtant, Liam est tout sauf coopératif d’habitude. Il n’en fait qu’à sa tête, mais pas ce soir. Non, ce soir il consent à tout ce que lui demande son meilleur ami. Zayn ne pourrait être plus heureux. Il savoure pleinement le Liam soumis.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demande Zayn avant de commencer.

Liam acquiesce tout simplement. Et le brun à la peau mate prend les choses en main.  
Il continue de lui caresser doucement le torse, puis les abdominaux, pour enfer arriver à la partie de l’anatomie de Liam, qui l’intéresse le plus à ce moment là. Il l’effleure à peine et le châtain se cambre, en demandant plus. Zayn se permet un sourire en coin. Il prend le lubrifiant et en met quelques goûtes sur ses doigts.

Liam ne rate aucun de ses gestes, il semble hypnotiser par tout ce qu’entreprend le basané. Il a un peu peur, mais ça il ne l’avouera jamais. Il n’en peut plus d’attendre, étonnement il veut Zayn en lui, maintenant, tout de suite, mais évidemment le brun prend tout son temps.

Zayn, glisse enfin un doigt à l’intérieur de Liam, il en met rapidement un deuxième. Il admire les réactions qu’il procure au châtain. Liam se cambre, souffle, gémit. Il approche même sa main près de son érection douloureuse, pour se soulager, parce que c’est trop. Zayn, à ses doigts en lui merde !  
Mais le basané n’est pas d’accord, il écarte la main de Liam de son érection, et pour le punir de sa désobéissance, il ajoute un doigt en appuyant fort. Liam hoquette de surprise, pour ensuite gémir fortement. Zayn a touché sa prostate.

« T’aimes ça ? » demande le basané, même s’il connaît déjà la réponse.

Mais Liam ne répond pas, il ne veut pas paraître faible. Pourtant à cet instant précis c’est ce qu’il est. Il est offert à Zayn.

« Réponds quand je te pose une question ! » s’emporte Zayn, en enfonçant encore une fois ses doigts en Liam. Celui-ci gémit de plus belle.  
« Oui j’aime ça », souffle Liam.  
« Tu en veux plus ? »  
« J…Je peux me toucher ? S’il te plait ? », le supplie le châtain.  
« Ah Liam, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de toi ? Tu n’es pas obéissant pour un sous » répond malicieusement Zayn. « Mais comme je t’aime bien oui tu peux te toucher, j’ai hâte de voir ça », reprend-il.

Sans attendre, Liam se prend en main. Il se caresse doucement, en savourant le mouvement des doigts de Zayn, en lui.  
Délicatement, le basané retire ses doigts. Il admire quelques secondes Liam se masturbant. C’est une belle image, une très belle image. Il n’est pas prêt de l’oublier.  
Il ouvre le sachet du préservatif, et Liam arrête ses mouvements. Il contemple Zayn.

« Tu vas aimer Li. Continue, je prends bientôt le relai », dit Zayn en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les sens de Liam s’enflamment. Zayn va prendre le relai, Zayn va enfin le toucher là. Et il va enfin être en lui.

Le brun enfile aisément le préservatif, il se place au dessus de son meilleur ami et il l’embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. D’une main il supporte son poids pour ne pas écraser Liam, et de l’autre il caresse sa joue. Il s’approche doucement, mais dangereusement de l’intimité de Liam, et en même temps il descend sa main sur son corps.  
Quasiment au même moment, Zayn pénètre Liam et le remplace en prenant le sexe de son ami dans sa main. Il reste en lui sans bouger tout d’abord, continuant ses vas et viens sur le membre du châtain.  
Liam est perdu dans toutes ses sensations. Zayn commence à se mouvoir en lui, tout en le masturbant, c’est délicieux. Il gémit, il halète. Liam, monte sa main et attrape les cheveux de Zayn au dessus de sa nuque. Il se dit que si Zayn continu comme ça, il est bien possible qu’il cri son prénom. L’enfoiré, il est bon.

« Putain Liam ! » s’écrie Zayn essoufflé.

Apparemment le basané aimé ça, Liam est aux anges. Il voit son meilleur ami l’asséner de coups de rein divins, et ce plus beau tableau qu’il n’est jamais vu. Zayn lâche même un léger gémissement.

« Plus fort » demande Liam.  
« Alors dis mon nom », répond Zayn, en continuant ses vas et viens.

Liam ne veut pas perdre encore une fois la face, mais Zayn ralentit ses coups de rein, pour lui faire comprendre que s’il ne fait pas ce qu’il veut il n’ira pas plus vite, au contraire. Alors le châtain soupire, parce qu’il est exaspéré du comportement de son ami, mais surtout du sien. Parce que oui, il le sait, il va encore craquer.

Liam prend délicatement la tête de Zayn dans ses mains, il se rapproche de son oreille droite, et lui susurre son prénom.

Il savait que ce serait bon d’entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Liam pendant qu’il lui ferait du bien, mais il ne se doutait pas que ce serait si bon. Alors comme promis, il accélère la cadence.  
Ils se perdent tous les deux dans le trop plein de sensations.

« Allez viens Li, je veux te voir jouir »

Et comme si le corps de Liam avait entendu les paroles de Zayn, il éjacule immédiatement.

« Zaaayn », crie Liam en jouissant.

Le basané adore l’image que lui offre son meilleur ami. Il est rouge, en sueur, avec sa libération rependue sur son ventre, et surtout il a crié son nom au moment de l’orgasme. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Zayn vienne à son tour.

Il se retire doucement de Liam. Tout en s’allongeant à ses côté il enlève le préservatif, fait un nœud et le jette à côté du lit.

« C’était wouah », dit Liam encore essoufflé, en tournant légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Zayn.  
« Et tu as crié mon prénom », répond tout sourire le basané.


End file.
